Dead Flowers
by KyoKyon
Summary: Sometimes grief is too...lovely


**KyoKyon: A song inspired by a wonderful song…Enjoy…**

** Those in Italic font are from the past **

** Sorry to confuse you guys! The present and the past are occurring simultaneously. **

………………………

The red lights flashed in the night, lighting everything it touched with ghastly terror.

A flash of hope, a flash of darkness, a flash of blood…It had much significance…

It headed out in the night, the narrow street almost repelling back. It was here on grim business tonight.

There was grief to be reaped.

_Ragged fingernails digging soullessly into the hard ground. Nothing left of what people called yesterday. No more tears to cry. Just digging._

_The fingers, bleeding and sore, rubbed over the ground. Moist with her tears, it drank in her sorrow yet refused to understand._

People always had that same look. That bewildered 'what did I do' look. The hands that held wide open, waiting for some explanation to fall down from the sky, to explode their minds into a brilliant light of understanding. And then, the pain would come. But, they stood there, in their pajamas, bewildered and lost. And somehow the tears didn't come.

_One flower, two flower…_

_Oh, I wish I were dead so I could have beautiful flowers laid for me at the graves…Something to be called mine for that moment, the girl whispered, her lips cracked and dry. _

_Each dirty little daisy was placed carefully at the moist mounds. _

_It had rained, you see._

_Sealing the ground that forever locked those she knew and loved._

_Oh, I wish I were dead so I could have lovely flowers…_

The man gently laid her body down on the hard ground. She was so young, oh so young, his heart cried. He remembered his teenage daughter and fear gripped his heart. Tears, fears, grief, anger, love…

All for this unknown beautiful lady.

The grass bent as her weight was gently placed on them. Spring was coming. The cherry blooms were long gone, their beauty already faded away.

…………………………………………………………….

_The ground tasted wet and so familiar as she breathed in the musky scent that all recently rained upon grounds seemed to acquire. Her heart twisted as that musky scent went deep inside her. So many memories within one smell…just one smell…_

_Her Shippo…he loved to bury himself deep inside her shirt when it rained and she would laugh as the raindrops hit his nose. _

_Sango always used to sit down in the corner of Kaeda's hut, running her hands over her boomerang, polishing it. She seemed so intent yet Kagome knew…knew…that maybe the rain reminded her of what she had lost._

_Miroku would always be unusually quiet when it rained, seeming to be asleep. His ever twitching hands would be the only giveaway, for he was seated next to Sango and Kagome knew how he wanted to reach out and – BAM- Kagome would giggle at the sight of a pulverized Miroku. Somehow, he always had that coming._

_Inuyasha…he would be out in the rain and Kagome knew without a doubt that he was at the God's tree. Looking out at the vast land, so torn in between the jaws of evil and yet beautiful. He missed Kikyo, she knew and she understood. But still, she loved him._

………………………………………………………………

The mother knelt down beside her daughter. Gently, her hands shaky, she soothed back her daughter's dark bangs. Her hands traveled down her face, her eyebrows, her nose, her lips, her cheeks…oh God, she wanted to memorize her daughter's face forever in her mind, her heart!

She didn't want this to happen! Her hands cupped painfully on her daughter's face but her daughter made no sound of protest. The mother opened her mouth.

"My daughter! My baby, why? Why?" She wanted to ask but all that came out was a thin wheezing sound.

The sound rose in the night air, piercing through the darkness with its raw grief. The men in red turned away, their faces wincing, their fists clenched as the sound gained power and a scream tore open.

……………………………………………………………

_Everything I ever knew and loved…_

_Naraku…_

_You made me lose everything…_

_Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaeda, Kouga even Rin and Sesshoumaru and Jaken…Kikyo_

_Everything that tied me down here, everything that linked me here is gone. Forever…_

_Step by step, slowly._

_With every step, she fell down to her knees and she kissed the mound of earth which housed their mortal bodies._

_She had buried them side by side._

_Loneliness was a terrible thing; something that ate you inside as you slept. When you had to open your eyes, it seemed that life was darker, bleaker, and scarier. _

_All those graves._

_She was so tempted to dig one for herself and let herself drop into it, letting it swallow her pain and her existence into oblivion._

……………………………………………………

The note, thin and crumpled, fell to the ground, hastily making its exit with the wind as it flew over the ground and away. Familiar handwriting scribbled on it. The remains of a dead girl's tears.

The mother still knelt down at an empty patch where her daughter had been. Her pale face blanched as she grasped at empty air. Her fingers scrambled frantically on the ground.

" My daughter! My baby! Her soul! It's screaming! My baby!" she wailed, uprooting the grass as her nails dug into it, trying to find, trying to find…

" Mama!" the young boy screamed out, chocking on the word. He flung himself towards her, knocking her hands away from the grass. The earth went scattering into various directions and the mother screamed again, her dirty hands on her face.

" I should have never let her go…I knew…I should have…She was so young, my BABY! OH GOD, WHY? YOU TOOK HER…" she screamed, rising up on her knees, her eyes so mad, so wide, looking upwards towards Heavens.

Answers, answers…

The rain fell down softly upon the earth.

……………………………………………………

_The girl sat at the bed. Pillows so large and fluffy that nearly enveloped her small frame. Blankets covering her till her hips. Black limp hair and dead eyes. She was always looking out, her ragged fingers scrapping over the blanket._

"_Kagome?" a thin voice called out._

_No answer._

_She was looking at the moon again. It was nearly full moon. She showed no signs of hearing, of knowing._

_The girl fell asleep and when she woke again, it was night. Again. Raising her head automatically, she was startled._

_A new moon._

_Its pale fingers gently interlaced within her hair, making it shine. It played gently on her blanket and comforted her with its soft humming._

_Ka-go-me-_

_She looked up, her face on the verge of laughing helplessly. She heard them! A whisper as she slid out from the bed, walking towards the window._

_Ka-Go-Me-Chan-_

_Her heart was beating so fast. Her feet silently flew down the banister and out of the house, carrying her along with them. The wind snatched her dark tresses and played with it, tugging and pulling. _

_She could hear them calling! _

_Hesitant steps before she finally broke into a full run towards the God's tree._

_Climbing it, not minding her pajamas, she hefted herself up, surprised at herself, at her own puny strength. The branches creaked and groaned as she stepped onto them, going higher and higher. She knew, she knew…Her heart was so full that she nearly choked on it. _

_Hope._

_She KNEW…She KNEW…_

_She couldn't see anything but the branches in front of her and the voices…_

_Not realizing that she was almost wailing, she scrambled to the top. Cuts and bruises marred her but she did not notice. _

_There…_

_She burst out into the night air again, at the top of the God's tree._

_The moonlight had flooded the whole city in its pale milky magic, creating a majestic and surreal image but all the girl had eyes for were them._

_She knew…She KNEW…_

_Reaching out a trembling hand, she ran towards them, her legs pushing her forward. _

_In that moment, Kagome looked so beautiful, suspended in mid-air. Her hands outstretched, her eyes so alive, so vibrant..._

" _Hey dog turd, watch it! Kagome's gonna fall!"_

"_Hey, you watch it, you stinking wolf! I'm going to catch her, not you! And who're you calling dog turd!"_

" _Shut up! The 2 of you are SOOO immature! Kagome-mama, why don't you teach them a lesson?"_

" _You BRAT!" _

" _Miroku,- I- wouldn't- do- that- if- I –were- you-"_

" _But Sango-chan, my dear…"_

_-BAM-_

"_Welcome back, Kagome-chan, my dear…It's good to see yea again. These old bones ache with the passing of cold weathers…"_

………………………………………

And a crumpled letter falls to the ground, caught by the rain, punishing it for its treacherous escape.

Its body read:

Mama, Souta, Jiji,

Inuyasha's coming! I could hear him call me! He's coming, Mama! Shippo, Kiara, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Kaeda! I can hear them! Oh, Mama, I can finally see them…Oh Mama…I have to go outside!

_I would like to be dead for then, people would give me those beautiful flowers. A daisy, a sunflower, a rose…I know they'll die but they have souls too. And when someone who loves me places a lovely flower onto my grave, I believe that its soul will find its way to me. A token of love from the living to the dead. Oh, isn't it romantic, Inuyasha?_


End file.
